cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Cox
Brian Cox (1946 - ) Film Deaths: *''Rob Roy'' (1995) [Killearn]: Drowned by Jason Flemyng, after being stabbed in the throat by Jessica Lange. (although unclear which kills) (Thanks to Gary) *''Chain Reaction (1996)'' [Lyman Earl Collier]: Shot to death by Morgan Freeman in an elevator as Brian reaches for a gun (he dies as Morgan sends the elevator down whereupon he is incinerated by the hydrogen blast). (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' (1996) [Dr. Nathan Waldman]: Drowned (off-screen) by Craig Bierko, David Morse or his thugs; his body is shown afterwards when Geena Davis discovers him, then again when she manages to grab a gun hidden down his pants (after she is tied to water wheel and lowered repeatedly into the water). (Thanks to Gary and Michael) *''The Affair of the Necklace'' (2001) [Minister Breteuil]: *''L.I.E.'' (2001) [Big John Harrigan]: Shot to death by Walter Masterson in Brian's car. (Thanks to Tony and Damien) *''The Ring (2002)'' [Richard Morgan]: Commits suicide by electrocuting himself with some equipment in the bathtub, while Naomi Watts looks on helplessly. (An extended version of his death scene is featured in the DVD's "Don't Watch This" montage of deleted scenes.) *''X2 (2003)'' [William Stryker]: Drowned when his secret facility floods the area he's in and after Hugh Jackman chains him up to a helicopter outside to a concrete wall, leaving him for dead, as well as Ian McKellen tightening the chains later on. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Bourne Supremacy (2004)'' [Ward Abbot]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, in front of Joan Allen, after being exposed as a traitor. (Thanks to Robert, Cypher, Mathew, Eric, and Aaron) *''Troy (2004)'' [Agamemnon]: Stabbed in the neck by Rose Byrne with a concealed knife, after Brian kills Peter O'Toole. (Contrary to his character's mythological death where Agamemnon was stabbed to death by his wife Clytemnestra and her lover Aegisthus.) (Thanks to Gary and Germboygel) *''Running with Scissors (2006)'' [Dr. Finch]: Dies (off-screen) of heart disease; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) [General Hemmer]: Killed in an explosion along with his remaining cohorts when Luke Wilson fires missiles (having first used laser cannons to no effect) at the military terraforming machine Brian is inside before crashing his ship into it. *''Trick 'r Treat (2007)'' [Mr. Kreeg]: Decapitated and torn apart by Richard Harmon and the other zombie children. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''The Escapist'' (2009) [Frank Perry]: Stabbed to death by Damian Lewis. *''Tell Tale'' (2009) [Detective Van Doren]: Stabbed in the neck with a scalpel by Dallas Roberts after Brian shoots Ulrich Thomsen. *''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) [Green Dragon]: *''Ironclad'' (2011) [Albany]: Bleeds to death after Paul Giamatti has Brian's hands and feet cut off with an axe; his body is then thrown against a wall with a catapult to make certain he's dead. *''Coriolanus (2011)'' [Menenius]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists; his body is later shown laying on the grounds. *''Her (2013)'' [Alan Watts]: Brian provides the voice of an Artificial Intelligence entity whose voice, intellectual interests, and thought patterns were derived from recordings of the deceased (off-screen) academic of the same name. *''The Anomaly (2014)'' '[''Dr. Lloyd Langham]: *Forsaken (2015)' [''James McCurdy]: Shot twice in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland, causing him to fall off of a balcony. *''The Autopsy of Jane Doe (2016) ''[Tommy Tilden]: Stabbed in the chest as a mercy killing by his son (Emile Hirsch) after supernatural forces crush the bones in his body. He is later seen as a spirit that causes the death of his son. Television Deaths: *''Shakespeare: The Animated Tales: Macbeth'' (1992) [Macbeth]: Decapitated by Clive Merrison during a swordfight. *''The Cloning of Joanna May'' (1992) [Carl May]: Dies of a heart attack, it's later revealed that the clones of his ex-wife Patricia Hodge had Brian cloned after his death. *''Nuremberg'' (2000 TV mini-series) [Hermann Goering]: Commits suicide by taking cyanide in his cell. (Thanks to Gary) *''Marple: They Do It with Mirrors'' (2009) [Lewis Serrocold]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the lake (pretending to make a rescue attempt on Tom Payne as a pretext for his act). (See also Joss Ackland in the 1991 version.) (Thanks to Brian) *''The Take (2009 TV)'' [Ozzy]: Garroted while sitting in the prison church. *''The Day of the Triffids (2009 mini-series)'' [Dennis Masen]: Poisoned after he is stung by a triffid; he dies talking to his son (Dougray Scott). (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Sinking Of The Laconia'' (2010 TV) [Captain Sharp]: The ship's captain, he is last seen on board talking to one of his officers as the ship starts to lurch and enter its death throes, so goes down with the ship. (Thanks to Brian) *''Penny Dreadful: No Beast So Fierce (2016)'' [Jared Talbot]: Shot in the head by Timothy Dalton. Video Game Deaths: *''Manhunt'' (2003) [Lionel Starkweather]: Decapitated and disemboweled with a chainsaw by Stephen Wilfong in Brian's office. *''Killzone 2'' (2009) [Visari]: Shot to death by Charles Everett while Brian is speaking to Demetri Goritsas. *''Syndicate'' (2012) [Jack Denham]: Commits suicide by falling over a ledge after being cornered by the player character. Gallery briancox.jpg|Brian Cox in The Ring Stryker's_death.png|Brian Cox in X-Men 2 Trickrtreat996.jpg|Brian Cox in Trick 'r Treat Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1946 Births Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Roman Catholic Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Ghost scenes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:War Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:People who died in a The Ring film Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Deleted death scenes Category:History Stars Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Psychological Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by stung Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Flashback death scenes Category:The Ring Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Penny Dreadful Cast Members Category:Columbia Stars Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in Michael Dougherty Movies Category:Buena Vista Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:WB Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:People murdered by Samara Morgan